Teaching the Students
by pebbleznbam
Summary: "You may have thought that then, but now you can't get the thought of me naked out of your head." "I'm sexy and you and I both know it." "With features like these your parents had to be getting down and dirty like no others." These are just a few of Jace Herondales infamous sex comments, but they make him who he is, and I'm here to explain.
1. Chapter 1

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters, all rights go to their lawful owner. I own the plot. Please feel free to talk to me at** **with review, jokes, suggestion, critiques, anything. Thank you, and promise you'll enjoy!**

"Jonathon! Hurry and get up, we have exactly 20 minutes to get to school before we're late!" I yell to my brother as I'm slipping on my converse while trying to simultaneously stand up.

When I hear the shower coming on less than 30 seconds later, I roll my eyes and try to suppress the groan I have, while I run downstairs to make some coffee.

Somewhere between after my coffee is done brewing and when I'm filling up my second cup, I start pulling out some bread slices to make toast because Jonathans obviously going to take a while. When I'm applying the right amount of butter and jelly to my toast, I hear footsteps behind me. I was so caught up, making sure it turned the exact color of golden I wanted, that I must have missed the shower water stop. I don't turn around, not ready to have to look at my idiotic brothers face this early in the morning, but I do start to rant because I'm irritated and he decided to take a shower, knowing we would be late.

"Why can't you take showers at night? That way we wouldn't always be late, and you could have more time to get ready." I say then pause as a light smirk grows on my face.

"Because everyone knows you need the extra time, trying to perfect every detail of your outfit, to balance out the ugliness of your face."

"Oh Clary, I could be completely nude, and still look better than you."

I turn around and narrow my eyes glaring at him.

"I could be wearing a empty chip bag as gloves walking around with a plastic bag over my body and have rocks as shoes, and still not have to try to have girls swoon to me."

I'm still glaring at this ridiculous blonde, when my actual brother starts coming down the stairs.

"What's Herondale doing here?" I snap at my brother Jonathan.

"He spent the night, after we stayed up late working on a project."

I roll my eyes knowing he's lying, they probably stayed up late playing video games, no doubt getting their butts kicked.

"Whatever, let's go." I say as I finish up jellying up my toast.

"Alright, I'm going to go and grab my backpack from my room." Jonathan replies

"Grab mine too I forgot it up there." says Jace

"Mine too." I say.

Jonathan nods and starts to run up the stairs while I begin to put the butter and jelly away.

"Oh and don't thing I don't know the real reason why you want me to take showers at night." says Jace.

I turn around confused at what he's talking about. He just pauses then smirks.

"So you can try to join me, and we can make the shower even more hot and steamy. Not to mention the water would drown out the sounds of your screams." He says finishing it off with a smirk and a wink.

"Whatever." I say then pause

"You know I thought you were Jonathan." I say while I start to blush.

"You may have thought that then, but now you can't get the thought of me naked out of your head."

I just stand there, stupidly looking at him, with my face getting redder and redder, and him just looking at me until Jonathon comes down the stairs and asks if we're ready.

Once we're all settled in the car we begin the 10 minute drive to the school, only for Jonathan to begin making turns and slowing down in a plaza full of surrounding shops.

"Why are we stopping? We might be able to make it on time if you drive straight to the school."

"Well dear Clary, we could always go for some coffee, don't you think?" Jace asks,

Ahh, coffee is good at anytime in ever, and I guess a few quick seconds wont really matter, as long as I run to my first hour I should be fine. Who cares I already had a cup this morning?

"Okay, but quickly, know what you're gonna order before we're up there." I add as an afterthought. When it came to these two they'd wait for days at a time deciding what temperature of ice would make their drink taste the best.

Walking into the familiar smell of roast beans mixed with teenagers and old people, I immediately feel more relaxed, who's to care if we're late to school by a few minutes?

I order my drink soon after waiting behind a 50 year old lady, and wait for my drink as the boys order theirs. Soon enough we're back in the car and on our way to the school.

Before we get very far, I realize Jace has two cups in his hands. One hand seems to be holding a steamy mug of Joe like myself, but the other hand, his right hand seems to be holding…an iced Frappuccino?

"Ooh, this girl who's pants you're trying to get into must be playing extra hard to get, if you're actually buying her stuff." I say with a smirk towards him.

Confused his looks back, but with a quick look to his drinks he gets the gist, and a small smirk takes over his features.

"Ahh, yes this would be for a lady friend of mine, but not in the way you're associating her with, I do have friends who are girls, whose pants I would never touch you know. Maybe I'm after something else." He says with a sip to his drink.

"Your sister Isabelles don't count, and besides she likes Carmel Frappuccino's not all that chocolately crap. So stop playing coy and tell me who it is." What else could he want I think.

With a look to Jonathan and a smirk gave to me by the front mirror Jace says, "You'll find out soon enough."

With that I sip my coffee and enjoy the ride to school.

Finally arriving at the school involved ignoring the smells from Jonathan's car, old lady taking what felt like 35 minutes to cross the street, and Jace making innuendos about screwing everything with long legs in sight. When I finally see the school it's nearly the best few moments of my life

As soon as humanly possible I hop out of the car and race to my class hoping for my sake I can actually make it in the few seconds before the bell rings.

Just as I'm about to reach the door. The bell goes off, I stumble into the classroom- a few seconds won't hurt anybody right?

"Ah Miss Fray how nice of you to make it this lovely morning." I hear.

Looking up I see my English teacher looking at me with a disdainful look.

"Good morning to you too, Madame Dorothea , I was just saying to my brother that it was a beautiful day out." I quickly say, thinking sucking up will get me out of this situation.

"Is that so Miss Fray."

"Oh yes the birds are chirping and the sun rose another day, couldn't get any better than that right ma'am?" I say.

"Oh maybe if you showed up to class on time, it'd be a little better Miss Fray."

"Yes, of course Miss. I just my brother was running late and I told him not to stop at the coffee shop but he and-

"You told him not to stop at the coffee shop did you?" Says a very familiar voice behind me. I turn around quickly. This is the second time today he's surprised me from behind.

"Yes, Jace, I did." I say through gritted teeth.

"Now what are you doing here." I hiss getting closer to him.

"That Miss Fray, is our new teachers assistant as well as tutor, treat him kindly and with respect, seeing as he did pass his class with a 105%." Dorothea croons, looking at Jace with high regards. The boy in turn just gives her a smile while walking closer, giving her a hug a kiss on the cheek, and the Frappuccino!

"Oh yes, Madame you know how much I loved this class, you made it so amazing and taught it so well, I couldn't help but come back." Jace croons back at her, giving her his best eyelash flutter.

After the two stare into each others eyes for like 30 years Madame Dorothea announces Jace to the class, as I just stare in shock at the situation I hand… how could Jace be a teachers assistant, let alone a tutor?

"Clary, dear go sit down would you? And close your mouths, you wouldn't want to catch any flies would you?"

I head to the back of the class and wonder what could be possibly be going on.

Dorothea eventually has Jace passing out our essays about Pride and Prejudice and when he got to me, I stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Giving you back your," a look down at the paper, "horrendous copy of an essay." He replies with a smirk.

"Why are you in this class, you hate English."

"I don't hate it, it's just not my favorite, and besides its an easy A and a extra class for graduation. All I have to do is help you guys with the same work I did last year."

"How did they let you in, we're at least 5 weeks into the year. Even if you are just tutoring, its still considered a class." I whisper ask, with my eyes occasionally glancing toward Dorathea.

With a smirk he says, "Lets just say Frappuccino's aren't the only thing I give out Fray. Sometimes sucking up involves just that, sucking."

"Gross!"

"Miss Fray and Jace is here a problem back there?"

"Not at all Dorothea, just helping Clary at how she can improve her essay and writing skills, maybe even a quick lesson grammar since I'm here." Jace says while looking at my paper, pretending to actually care what he's reading while pursing his lips.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea Jace." She says with a pointed look at me and a glance at Jace, as she turns back to what she's teaching on the board.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to get those writing skills up eh?" Jace asks.

"This is gonna suck." I say.

"Going to suck, Fray." Jace corrects.

"Oh shut up Herondale, you just said gonna 30 seconds ago." I retort.

"Yes but as the teacher, I can do what I wish."

"Ugghh", I say while putting my head on my desk.

"Fray you do know prejudice is spelled P-R-E-J-U-D-I-C-E right? And that the authors is a female who is Jane Austen correct?" Jace asks.

"What? Yes of course." I say while pulling my head up.

"Well you spelled prejudice wrong at least a good fifteen times, and at several points you referred to her, in the male tense. I'm not one to judge, and gender roles can be quite annoying but I don't think Madame Dorathea is on the same page as we are."

"Okay Jace I get it, I'll actually read the damn book."

"You haven't read it yet."

"No I'll start tonight."

"Okay, I'll be there to make sure you actually do it." And with that he smirks his classic smirk and I look down with my head in my arms with a groan, thinking about the upcoming day.

 **Read and Review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary it's could have not could of."

"Jace shut the fu-

"Ah ah ah ah ah Fray that kind of language will require you to write an essay on the concept of grammar."

"What the hell does that even mean."

"Keep using words like that and you'll find out, sugarplum."

Jace and I were in the living room working on this stupid homework assignment Madame Dorothea gave out 20 seconds before the bell rang. That old hag. I honestly don't know how the Pride and Prejudice mixes up with an essay on the importance of hard work, but then again I haven't read the book yet, so who knows.

Jace has been consistently bugging the life out of me, with his stupid grammar and restless assaults on my writing. I mean I've always sucked with words, but he's making me realize how terrible I am with language.

"Alright, Jace you were just supposed to make sure I actually read the book, so you're free to leave now." I state.

"Oh thanks for reminding me Red, once we finish the assignment we can start on the actual reading."

"No, I can do both myself, I'm a big girl now Rapunzel."

"Big? You mean more like umpa lumpa size."

"Shut up."

"Make me.

"What would I have to do to make you?" I ask, rudeness dropping and instead turning to annoyed tiredness from this homework and the inability to understand.

"Oh many thing Red" Jace says this a suggesting voice. "But since your more of the feisty type I'm betting you'd like to-"

"Ew, ew, ew, ew. Shut up Jace your so nasty." I say

"Oh I know." He replies with a wink.

Turning back to my homework I declare I shall ignore him, unless I need help on the assignment than I'll see what he can offer, but as for now, I'll just pretend like I know what I'm doing. After about 5 minutes of more boringness I turn to him.

"Jace."

"Yes Clary."

"It's just I'm really hungry and I want to eat something tasty, can we get some food?" I ask.

"Um, yeah sure Takis sound good?" He questions looking quite skeptical.

"Yeah that sounds fine, you wanna go get Jonathan and I'll go get some socks and shoes on?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you at the front in twenty."

Once the boys and I make it to Takis, we go to our usual booth and take our usual seats. Jace and Jonathan on one side and me on the other. The waitress appears next to our table while the boys and I are arguing about whether you should brush your teeth and then eat breakfast, or vice verse.

"Hello, what can I get you guys today?" The waitress asks.

She's a pretty blonde girl with electric blue eyes and pearly white teeth. She stands at about 5 foot 9 inches and 130 pounds, she's model worthy and this fact doesn't lose itself on Jace either. He gives her his signature smirk paired with a charming wink and says he'd like the coconut pancakes please.

The waitress gives him a sultry smile and turns to Jonathan who askes for a cheeseburger with extra fries.

Once the girl looks to me, her smile goes down a few brightness shades, but she keeps a polite attitude for me.

"What can I get you?" She asks.

"Can I have the coconut pancakes, with a side of coffee?" I ask with the same politeness she offered me.

"Yes, you can, anything for this young mans girlfriend." She replies, eyes tilting to Jaces.

"Oh Kailey." Jace says after a brief glance to the waitresses name tag. "Clary and I aren't together, she's actually my little sister."

And here we go again with this speech. Every time a girl gets Jace and I confused for a couple, he uses the excuse of us actually being siblings. It keeps the girl from always getting suspicious of why I'm always around, and this way the females cannot say we harbor secret feelings for each other. There had been way too many problems before Jace came up with this plan.

"Oh, well that's nice to know." Kailey replies with a wink.

Once she's gone, Jonathan looks at the two of us.

"So what's, gonna happen when a girl finds out I'm Clarys older brother?" Jonathan asks.

"Then I guess Clary has two older brothers."

"That just happen to be the same age?"

"Yeah, we're twins."

"Fraternal?"

"Well obviously."

"So who-"

"Oh my gosh, can we stop with all the planned lying please, it's honestly kind of ridiculous?!" I say with interrupting the two going back and forth.

"Oh whatever Clary, you're going to regret that, when you have to use one of our planned lies." Jonathan says.

"Why would I need to do that?"

Fortunately, Kailey comes back with our food and we all dig in.

"Jce, pashumesrup."

"What Clary?"

I finish the bite in my mouth.

"Pass me the syrup." I say.

Twenty minutes later, we're all good and full waiting for the bill to come. It was nice and peaceful until Jace and Jonathan start running their mouths.

"I'm just saying Jonathan." Jace begins again. "I'm legit, probably the closet person to a Superhero in this world."

"What, no way." Jonathan says. "You've never done anything remotely heroish.

"Well no, but that's not the point. I mean like if I wanted to I could be a superhero." Jace says.

"Nah, man. I'm more of the superhero." Jonathan argues.

"No, think about it John, really think about it. Most heros are good looking, which I qualify to. They have really good athletic abilities, I play football, soccer, and baseball. And their really smart, which I definitely am. Oh and as a bonus, superheros are all very witty and have awesome catchphrases and comebacks that no one else can beat. And I'm like the KING of wits. Oh, and since it's basically impossible for me to be outsmarted, I'm nearly a superhero. All I need is a suit." Jace concludes.

"Wait." I say before Jonathan can start putting holes in Jaces ideas.

"No one can outsmart you?" I ask.

"No, definitely not."

"No one, no one at all?" I ask

"No, no one can outsmart me Clary. Jace responds confidently.

"I've outsmarted you Jace."

"No you haven't."

"Oh, but I have. I still haven't finished the English homework or the reading and I'm out and about having fun. I tricked you into getting out of the house, and here we are." I conclude with a smirk.

Before Jace can respond Kailey comes back with the bill, whispers something into Jace's ear, and walks away.

"Oh my god man. You better call her back. That's even new for me." John says excitedly in shock while the two of them exchange the 'one of us is gonna get laid' handshake. Sure enough when Jace opens the bill Kailey's number is sticking out considering it's written in neon blue ink. I mean obviously he knew you were gonna give him your number if you whispered call me in his hear, no need to make the actual number so obvious.

The drive back to the house was filled with what Jace and Jonathan though was whispered conversation, but was rather the two of them shouting silently about the different possible moves Kailey could do, considering her tall and thin frame.

When Jon pulled in front of the house, we saw that the porch lights were on, although I distinctly remember flipping the switch off when Jace and I were racing to the car, for Takis. I shook off the thought thinking it could of just been my mind making up memories, but as we neared the house, after getting out of the car, there was the distinctive sound of yelling coming from within our home.

"Jon, what do we do." I asked while in a panic.

The two boys share a look, and give each other a solid head nod.

"Clary, go wait in the car and call 911 if we're not out in 5 minutes okay?" Jace whispers.

"Shut up Jace, no."

"Clary, just do as he said, and wait in the car."

"No." I whisper yell.

The three of us begin the ascent up the three small stairs to the house, and when we get closer to the door, the yelling becomes more pronounced. It sounds distantly familiar, but I don't know what it could be.

The boys and I share one more quick look, before Jace quietly opens the unlocked door, and we all walk into the house. Jonathan goes in first, followed by myself and Jace at the rear. The house is in complete darkness, but all of three of us have been here for so long, we could run circle in this place, with our eyes shut.

We go through the the first living room, and as make our way into the kitchen Jace and Jonathan both grab knives, while I opt for a frying pan and a tin of pepper. We edge toward the dining room where the screaming is coming from and when John throws the door open my first thought is, 'It's worst than I thought'. There on the dining room table lies my mother with her eyes tightly shut and screaming in total agony, not even noticing us at all, and someone is on top of her, pulling her hair.

Before I cam even think, I run up to the person and swing the frying pan as hard as I can and the man, I now realize, falls to the floor knocked out. I open the can of pepper screaming as loud as I can and pour the spice all over the mans helpless face.

In the background I hear one of the boys yelling a 'Clary stop' but I'm blinded with rage. One quick look at my mother and I see her jeans are slipped down and with that I keep pouring the spice on the mans eyes, as he's screaming and I go to land a punch to his face when the lights turn on.

There on the floor lies my father Valentine Morgenstern with his hands on his face, covering his eyes, screaming in pain. With his zipper down.

Oh my gosh, they were doing it. This is way worst than I thought. I turn my head to the left and hurl my entre dinner, on the unsuspecting face of Jonathan.

 **Hope you enjoyed** **Read, enjoy, review, tell your friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. I am so sorry I'm late. I always want to update once a week and it's been 8 days. This chapter is a bit longer, not by much but it is. I'll make it up to you guys** **. I was trying to see what looked better and I took breaks trying to decipher what you guys would like most, and what would make the most sense. Please get the reviews up, if you have any questions, jokes, constructive criticism, anything at all I'll listen. Also tell your friends about the story.**

* * *

"CLARY, GROSS!" Jonathan screeches.

My dad runs into the kitchen, and goes to the faucet trying to get the pepper out of his eyes. My mother hurriedly adjusts her outfit and fixes her hair. After she's done she's chasing after my dad, trying to help and make sure he's okay.

I wipe my mouth off using the back of my hand and turn a glare towards my parents.

"What the hell were you thinking? Having sex!" A pause.

"In the kitchen!" Another pause.

"On the dining room table!" I conclude.

Through my entire speech my dad was trying to rub the pain out of his eyes using the sink water, while my mother was rubbing his back. She turns leans down to whisper something in my father's ears.

"Okay Clary, I know that you're upset, but nows not the time to be having this discussion." My mom says while simultaneously patting my fathers back.

"Now I'm taking your dad to the hospital, to be sure he doesn't lose his sights from your assault." With that she begins to guide my father out of the kitchen. When I hear the front door close I groan in annoyance and begin the short ascend to my room, up the stairs.

I walk up to my bed and throw myself down, crawling under the covers trying to ignore the horrid images I saw earlier. I can't believe my parents were having sex, in the house, where all could see! Then my mom wants to get mad at me? I'm tired and I just want to go to bed. I flip in the bed and turn myself on my side, ready to catch 12 hours of sleep and be ready for class tomorrow. I close my eyes and begin to relax my breathing becoming more even. I hear someone knocking on my door, and I call a lazy "what". Jace walks through and looks at me lying in bed. He pauses. He walks in and sits on my bed getting his butt comfortable in an upright position

"Are you okay Clary?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Super annoyed, but fine." I reply with a sigh fully awake now.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine." I say stubbornly. I look up at Jace and with a sigh I talk.

"I just can't believe they were doing it on the dining room table! Imagine all the other places they could have did it! I finish.

"Yeah, probably even on the couch." Jace says.

"Ew, that's gross." I interrupt.

"Probably on all the chairs." Jace continues. "And on the kitchen island and even on Jonathan's bed." He finishes with a sigh.

I look at him weirdly and hold back a smile at the last comment, but eventually I can't hold it back and a loud laugh comes pushing through. And just like that I'm laughing, as hard as I possibly can. I look at Jace in the eyes and I keep going, trying to hold back tears of joy. I begin screeching and making weird noises and the laughter bubbles out. It gets so ridiculous I'm eventually laughing at my own laugh and Jace breaks into a small smile and begins a small chuckle. I start snorting and Jace loses his self control at that and begins full on laughing with me I fall over and I'm on his lap in full on tears, and he's looking at me and neither one of us can stop.

"The- they- they probably did it in the shower." And it's probably the stupidest joke I've ever made but it makes both of us laugh ten times harder and Jace falls down on his back. I push a hand to his chest and look at him, legs pointed towards him and when we both see each other's faces a fit of giggles erupt from both of us.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jonathan's standing in the doorway looking at us with an amused smile on his face. He walks in and sits next to us.

"Ma- mom and dad had sex on your bed!"

Jonathan's eyes go huge on his skull.

"Did you see them? I once saw them in your room going at it and I had to change your sheets before you found out."

"What? The- they did it on my bed." And I'm still laughing, oh my gosh my parents are so gross. I look at Jace and he looks like he's trying to hold back another laugh.

"Have you ever caught my parents?" I ask between giggles.

"Yeah." He says calming down. "I caught them in all the places I named earlier."

My eyes must go ten times wider; I thought he was joking around. I scream and start snorting loudly, Jace see's my face and starts laughing harder. Jonathan hears both of us and joins in too. All three of us are eventually laughing and screaming on my bed unable to stop. After who know how long, we finally begin to calm down and begin wiping the tears from our eyes. I'm lying on Jace's chest at this point, and can feel every vibration of sound he makes. Jonathan's next to us and we're all calmed down.

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

My old-fashioned alarm clock sound is coming out of my phone, I reach into my pocket where it's coming from, and hit snooze. I look up at my phone and promptly bury my face back into my bed. I look up again, doing a double and see I'm lying on Jace's chest while he's fast asleep and another look to the left confirms Jonathan's still in my bed also asleep. We must have positioned our selves accordingly in our sleep. I look at Jace and notice I can feel my body moving with each breathe he takes. Pushing my hand gently to his chest to try and get a better position I feel his pectorals and they feel quite amazing. I look to Jonathan to see he's still sleep, and without a second thought, I lay my head back on Jace's chest and succumb to the sleep.

"CLARY, JON GET UP! WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Jace yells heavily in my ear, while simultaneously jumping up. I look at the clock mutter a quick word Jace wouldn't like and jump out of bed. He's correct; if we want to make it to school on time we need to leave in about 5 minutes, which means no coffee break. Before Jon can even make a move I'm throwing a hoodie over my shirt, putting socks on my feet and throwing a pair of sweats over my pants.

"Jon! Get up we can still make it if we hurry!"

He groggily gets up and walks to the bathroom. I run to my backpack and make my way downstairs where Jace is throwing food into his bag. I hear stomping on the stairs and turn around to see Jon coming down, all he did was change his shirt? Whatever. He has his bag in hand and we all make our way outside. Jon who grabbed the keys before we left throws them to Jace, who's the most efficient driver, while Jon's the crazy one who speeds for no reason, and I'm the safest. Usually I only drive when the boys need a designated driver but every now and then they'll pass me the keys. Jace hops in the drivers seat and I get in the passenger while Jon's trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep in the back.

"Don't forget we have football practice today Clary, so if you go home, make sure to pick us up after." Jace states. Looking great for someone who just rolled out of bed.

"Oh, actually you can stay for practice and do your reading and we can work on the assignments Dorothea gives out today when we get home."

The word home just rolls straight off Jace's tongue. Honestly it is his home, the boy basically lives with us and is constantly at our house. As long as I can remember he's always been there for every family dinner, every vacation, and every family emergency. The boy is basically like a second brother, although we fight and argue, he has always been there for me.

His parents "The Herondales" are pretty much nonexistent in his life. I feel as if as soon as Jace found Jon his parents just kind of left him to us. Sure he has a home with them, but they're at home as much as he is, never. They're always traveling the world "on business" and since we all have school Jace doesn't go. I guess they really could home school him, they could probably even afford a tutor, but I think Jace prefers to stay with us. My parents don't mind, Jon loves having his friend around, and I don't really mind too much. I just can't stand it when he eats all of the food and when he's in an especially annoying cocky mood. All in all Jace is family, even if I can't stand him all the time.

"Oh here Clary, get my bag." He says.

We're stopped at a red light and Jace is looking at me expectantly. I grab his bag and I'm about to pass it to him but he says to open it and get the pop tarts out.

"I grabbed you the chocolate one." He says while grabbing a brown sugar one out of the bag, because apparently I'm no in too slow.

"That ones my favorite!" I say excitedly.

"I know." Jace says with a laugh. He looks back at the road.

"Throw Jon the strawberry flavor." He's talking and driving at the same time.

"Is that his favorite kind?" I ask confused and surprised, and digging in the bag to try and find the pop tart flavor. Jace threw a bunch of food in the bag; it looks like he brought enough for all of us to eat at lunch.

"He like any fruit flavor really, he won't admit that strawberry's his favorite, but I've noticed he groans a little louder when eating that kind." He says looking between the road and me.

"Keep your eyes on the road Jace!" I sternly say.

"And you measure he loudness if Jon's moans?"

"Well, he is my best friend, and he moans differently in different situations, I could even tell you how he moans with different girl-"

"Stop eww stop."

"With blondes it's more like grunting-"

"JACE!"

He continues.

"With brunettes it's like a gorilla eating a chimichanga, and girls with dyed hair, any dyed color at all, even if it's natural, he sighs, and-."

"JACE!" I warn.

"Okay, okay, okay."

"Moral of the story, girls with dyed hair are his favorite."

I punch him in his arm.

"Ow, that was uncalled for." He says with a laugh.

"Just get us to school."

"Aahhh, nice of you to join us Ms. Fray."

I give Dorothea a grimaced smile, and pass by her on my way to my seat. I'm hardly late; I just walked in 10 minutes after the bell rung. Jace could of got us here on time, but I begged him to stop for a cup of coffee, at a drive thru shop.

"Next time be on time Fray." I put my hand holding the coffee up in a gesture saying "yeah, yeah." and go walk the rest of the way to my chair in the back.

"Alright, class, I'm guessing none of you did the reading, but maybe you can prove me wrong, and you do this by completing the pop quiz I'm about to hand out." Dorothea says with an evil glint in her eye.

Jace barges through the class door. He hadn't come with me because he had to go talk with his coach or something.

"Hello, Madame, how are you this lovely morning." He says with a smile.

"Oh hello Jace I'm doing great, how about you?" The evilness completely dropped off of her face when she saw him. What?

"Better, now that I've seen you. Is that a new bracelet Madame? It looks absolutely gorgeous matched with your eyes." Jace says.

"Oh yes, thank you for noticing it Jace, no one else said anything about it." She laughs.

This is honestly quite disgusting. Jace is hitting a new low but this just might be Madame Dorothea's new high. I'm going to be sick.

When I look back up, the two are still staring straight up into each other's eyes. Have coughs and looks away, with a small chuckle.

"What were you saying before I walked in Madame? I should let you get back to your lesson."

Dorothea looks away and begins to look around the classroom.

"Oh yes, I was just about to hand out the quiz."

"Ooh really, I hadn't realized they had one today." Jace said.

"Hmm yes, it was going to be a pop quiz."

"Oh." Jace walks closer to the teacher and in to her personal bubble, turning to her ear. He whispers something covering the side of his mouth pointing to the class, Dorothea's nodding her head along to his words. He pulls back and she looks up.

"Alright class, I don't suppose you want to wait another couple days for the quiz?" Dorothea asks.

My mouth goes even further to the ground. I can't believe it.

"Yes."

"That's fine Madame."

There's a chorus of similar shouts all around me.

I cannot believe it, Madame looks pleased and Jace whispers something in her ear, and heads to the back of the class. He looks at me with a smug look and gives me a small wink.

What is going on in Dorothea's class?

* * *

 **Read, enjoy, and tell your friends, review. I love you guys your motivating me to write, and I want to get better for myself and for you. Every time I see a new follower, favorite, review, I get a corny smile on my face. You guys are the best. If you have any request at all, you can ask me what books, T.V. shows, movies, plays or anything I've watched and I might be able to make you a special one shot. I'm also an amazing listener and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you.**

 **I've realized I've referred to you all as "guys", maybe we should make a name for this specific story followers. Tell me if you have any ideas. It can be something like "Students" or really whatever you all want. Let me know please. I love you**

 **I want to get to know all of you better, so tell me the story of your reaction to a specific part of anything Mortal Instruments. It can be any of the books, the movie, the T.V. show. It can also be anything with "The Infernal Devices", I've read the series. Tell me, I'd love to hear! You're and you're all amazing and beautiful, no mater what anyone else says.**


	4. Chapter 4

After I've gone through Dorothea's horrid class and 3 more hours of pure learning, I head to lunch looking for Jace. I find him sitting with a group of football jocks, my brother being one of them and an annoying group of cheerleaders hovering over the boys. I walk up to them and go straight up to him.

"Give me the Cheetos you packed and a fruit snack." I say.

The golden blonde looks up at me and smirks I see his hands reach out and go towards my hips, he picks me up and sets me on his lap.

"You know the position I woke up to this morning was quite amazing." He whispers in my ear, he begins to continue talking.

"Did you notice how we were laying? I'm sure you did, you were all over me and..."

I zone out when I see Jonathan's eyes looking toward us. He's looking at Jace with a hint of frustration in his eyes? I don't know what it is but he looks kind of suspicious not mad, I don't know it's weird. By the time I zone back in on Jace he's still talking do I push myself off of him and reach for his bag that's across the way. At this point I have everyone's attention at the table, including the cheerleaders. My brothers best friend is looking at me with a hint of annoyance but with a light smug look on his face. I grab what I'm looking for and lead down to his ear.

"I just wanted the damn Cheetos Jace, and if you ever touch me again I'll chop out your eyeballs and rip out your smelling sense." I whisper growl.

He gives me a confused look and I walk away Cheetos in my right hand and I'm flipping him off with my left.

After lunch I head to Physics to learn about stuff I don't care about. I at least have my best friends in this class and it should be entertaining day. I walk through the class and see Isabelle and Simon flirting. The two have been going back and forth with their nonsense for awhile, and frankly one of them needs to hurry and make a move. As always when I walk up to the two of them they're too busy staring into the others soul to notice me much. I plop down on the empty seat next to Simon and try to wait for the two to look in my general direction.

"You know Simon, your hair is amazing, if we were to ever go to the movies I'd probably be too distracted to watch because I'd be playing with your hair."

What? Honestly, that wasn't even smooth. She just basically told Simon to take her to the movies, and he's not even getting what she's laying down. He's an idiot, a blushing idiot.

I grab my backpack and ruffle through it till I find my pair of headphones, once I have them in rocking out to Fall Out Boy, and drowning out the sounds of their disgusting flirting.

The class passes by in a blur of Sugar, We're Goin' Down and Centuries until eventually the bell rings and I leave my seat as quickly as my feet will allow.

The day drags by slowly and painfully but eventually I'm sitting on the bleachers watching my brother and his idiotic best friend play football. Once I've got myself settled and relaxed I grab my backpack and ruffle through it until I find Dorothea's idea of a good time- Pride and Prejudice. I read about a page and a half when I hear the team yelling. I look up and sure enough Jace is running, ball in hand and held protectively. Players are trying to catch up with the golden boy but no one can keep up or even attempt to catch him. Finally he gets his much deserved touchdown and does a little victory dance. It consisting of him rolling his hips and doing a very obscene gesture of pushing a girl down to her knees. The boys go up to him slapping hands and butts, until the coach yelled for everyone to get back to business. I also take this as my cue.

I get about 5 pages deeper when I hear the coach says they can take a 5 minute break. The boys are jostling back to their water bottles dehydrated but still goofing around with each other. Jonathan and Jace are of course together laughing at whatever joke someone made. The two have their arms wrapped around the others neck as they're laughing, both with their heads back cracking up at whatever someone said. It's like straight out of a movie. Once both boys stop laughing and proceed to separate Jace walks to his water bottle and pours water all over his head. The sweat and now water making his body glisten while the sun making him glimmer. His already gold skin tone with the setting sun, makes everything around him glow. A golden glow. He wipes the sweat out of his eyes with a rag be got from his bag, then shakes his head trying to get the water out. He's leaning back down into his bag and-

"Clary!" I jump.

"What?" I turn around to look and there's Jonathan right next to me glaring at me with the same look he had during lunch. A mixture of confusion and anger? I can't put a finger on it.

"What are you doing?" He asks, eyes slitting as he looks at me methodically thing to figure out what I'm thinking.

"My homework Jonathan! What does it look like?" I reply voice raising a few octaves and with a sarcastic tone.

His eyes get lower.

"Oh it looked like you were checking ou-"

"Hey Clary, Jonathan!" Jace is running toward us now, after looking both ways he jumps the fence separating the field from the sidewalk then pushes himself up over the rails to the bleachers we're sitting at are at. He has a big cheesy smile on his face and its pointed directly at me.

"Clary, did you see that play?" He's yelling excitedly joy and happiness in his eyes.

"Jonathan passed me the PERFECT ball and all I thought about was how I couldn't mess that pass up with someone getting a stupid quick tackle, do I ran. Did you see that? You gotta admit it was amazing!" He looks between Jonathan and I, looks back to Jonathan still with a big smile on his face, gives him a high five, and looks at me expectedly. He's glowing.

I look at Jonathan who's smiling a little and looking a bit like he's trying to tell me something. I look back to Jace.

"Yeah I saw it, it was amazing!"

"Did you see me pass him the ball Clary?" Jonathan asks looking at me kind of as if he knows the answer.

"Um... I heard everyone yelling and by the time I looked up Jace was already running with the ball." I explain.

"Oh alright, it's okay." I see a glint of pain behind his eyes, he sounds disappointed.

"Don't worry Jonathan I'm coming to the game on Friday, just redo what you did today and I promise I'll see it. I won't even leave the entire game to go pee or get snacks." I add as an after thought.

"Really, you're coming?" He asks looking kind of smug and shocked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I say.

"Okay well we better go Jace." He pats him on his chest. "5 minutes should be about just up." Jonathan states.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there man, make sure Clary's doing her homework correctly."

I furrow my eyebrows.

"Jace it's just reading, how would I not be doing it right?"

I look at Jonathan to see him looking at the two of us. He gives a big smile while he's shaking his head. Acting like he knows something. I narrow my eyes.

"Okay man, hurry up."

He jogs away a little and then looks back at us grinning even bigger and still shaking his head. He then turns back around, runs forward a little and is then jumping off both gateways on his way to talk to his teammates.

"Jace, seriously I know how to re-"

"Did you really see the play Clary?" Jace asks he's squinting a little even though his back is to the sun. He's standing with his hand over his eyes, the sun making it bright even when he's not in that direction.

"Well like I said before I didn't see Jonathan thro-" he interrupts me again.

"But you saw me running the ball and you saw me get a touch down?"

"Yes." I say looking at crazily, I've already said this once.

Jace is biting his lip, rocking on his heals a little.

"Did you see my victory dance?"

"Yeah, it was very entertaining." I say with an eye roll but a smile on my face.

Jace looks at me directly, smiles a little, gives a chuckle, then leans in.

"I didn't want to say this with your brother here Clary, but I was hoping maybe some day that could be you."

With that he jogs away, doing the same thing Jonathan did when he left.

Wait.

Wait.

What?

 **This was supposed to be posted a week ago, I apologize for the delay, I will have another chapter up by at least 2:30pm on Thursday. Also a special super shout out to thatonefangirl1128. I had a long rant on here the last time I had tried to post this chapter but I didn't save it. Thank you guys. Please read, review, and enjoy, tell your friends and family, really anyone. I love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Clary." My mom states over the phone. I'm currently at the field waiting for the boys practice to end. The coach is taking a while to be deemed happy enough with this play.

"Yes mom?" I ask.

"When will you and the boys be home?"

"Pretty soon I think. Practice is just taking awhile to end." I say slowly.

"Alright, well when you and the boys get home we need to talk." She says.

Ugh. No.

"Mom I don't think that that would be necessary. I'm sorry I hurt dad and all but I thought someone was hurting you. We don't have to talk about it." A small chuckle. "It's water under the bridge."

"Clary, all of us are going to talk about it. It may be embarrassing but it has to be done. I'll see you soon enough." She hangs up.

Thirty minutes later practice is being called to an end and I begin to pack up my belongings as the boys pack up their gear.

Im waiting at the end of the fence when the boys finally catch up and we begin the walk to to the car. When we get there I head for the drivers seat as Jace gets in the passenger seat and Jonathan in the back. I put the key in the ignition but before I can start the car Jace is talking. My arm still outstretched ready to turn the key.

"Did you finish your homework Clary?"

"Yes, I finished the reading."

"Okay, good. Now we can go over the assignments, symbolism, and all the material you should know for the pop quiz Dorothea will be giving out."

I unpause from my positioning and start the car. Once we've backed up and are out of the schools property I decide to lay it on the boys.

"Mom called." I state conversationally.

The boys look at me confused, knowing I obviously have more to say. They wait.

"We all have to have a talk about what happened last night." I finish.

"What? Ew! No!" Jonathan is shaking his head from the backseat looking utterly perplexed.

"This isn't even out problem. You were the one who assaulted dad!" Jonathan screeches.

"Yeah, but you were there for the whole thing."

"So what it's your fault! I should not have to be involved with this!" Jace screams.

I look over at him in horror at the way he sounded. He looks utterly offended and distressed.

"Calm down Jace, you were the one laughing at how you caught them multiple times! You too Jonathan! What's the problem?" I argue.

"Clary, talking and seeing are two different things." Jonathan whispers.

"You guys talk about sex all the time!"

Jace opens his mouth.

"Clary, I don't think you understand. This is Jocelyn we're talking about. The woman who raised all of us. She's going to give us the sex talk." Jace is as pale as can be.

I look in the mirror and Jonathan with the same expression on his face, visibly gulping. I turn my attention back to the road. Something isn't adding up here. I mean yeah talking to your mom and dad about catching them doing the nasty is terrible, but the boys look absolutely horrified. Am I missing something? I know neither of my parents never gave me the sex talk, I just had to figure it all out on my own an- wait!

I gulp.

I hesitantly look up to the mirror to see Jonathan and then look to my side to see Jace. In a whisper I ask.

"Did mom and dad ever give you guys the sex talk?"

Both the boys must notice I'm catching on.

"No." Jace whispers while looking at me in horror, our eyes locked.

I look back to the road and gulp.

"So you're telling me th- that-." I pause and clear out my throat. "That mom and dad are going to give us THE ACTUAL sex talk?"

I look back to Jace.

"Yes Clary." He whispers it but puts enough desperate emphasize on the words for me to feel his emotion.

I look back at Jonathan and see him looking at me just as desperate while shaking his head yes and biting his nails. I turn back to the road and gulp.

This is going to be a long day.

Here you have it folks. Read, Review, tell your friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy!**

Jace, Jon, and I sit with our backs rod straight and eyes wide and alert looking for an escape route in case things get too serious. My parent sit opposite us with chairs brought out from the kitchen, observing us quietly. While my mom looks between all of us with a small smile on her face eyes glancing between each of us equally, my father sits with a meager frown on with red eyes he occasionally rubs. Sorry dad. There's a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies sitting between us on the table, no one has dared moved to take one.

I chance a look to Jon, he's sitting with his hands in his lap, face determinedly looking anywhere but at my mom and dad with a faint blush on his cheek. He's sitting on the far left of the couch with me on the fare right which leaves Jace in the middle. Jace is sitting with his jaw firmly closed looking like he's losing all patience and understanding in the world. He also looks sick to his stomach.

"I know we never gave you all the proper sex talk and I don't know how much of it you all know. So I think it best to start with the basics. Then we can get into questions, and other facts and all. Does that sound fair?" My head quickly snaps back to my parents; it was my mom who spoke. Always the eager one huh?

At the words, I hear a whimper leave Jace's tightly closed mouth.

"What you witnesses last night was what you call making lo-"

"Jocelyn, I don't think this will be necessary, we already know about this stuff." Jace is speaking quickly tumbling over his words, trying to stop my mother from continuing.

Jon nods his head quickly in agreement.

My mother looks between all of us with her eyebrows furrowed looking surprised and confused.

"Well, are you sure?" She's shaking her head disbelief.

"Because if you're listening to what other teenagers are telling you they could be lying. I don't want you to be confused at all if you're to be in a sexual situation."

A snort from one of the boys and an eye roll from my dad.

"You heard them Jocelyn, they already know all about this, like I told you. This talk is completely unnecessary." My father says.

My mother pauses to look between us all.

"No, Valentine. They may know some stuff but look how sick they look. They think that sex is nasty." She turns to us.

"I can assure you sex is completely natural and okay." She gives a reassuring smile looking between each of us and nodding her head yes.

My dad rolls his eyes dramatically slapping his legs in the process.

This is completely ridiculous. After all the times the boys have snuck girls over, she's trying to reassure us it's normal.

I'm holding back a smile from the irony of the situation when I hear a chuckle erupt from Jonathans mouth. Jace's shoulders are violently shaking as he tries to hold his laugh in. I bite my lip to keep quiet.

All while my mother is glancing between all of us completely confused.

"I know this may be a weird matter for you guys, but I promise it's okay."

Jace breaks his resolve and lets a laugh escape. I hold my lip firmly in place. Jon's full on laughing but opens his mouth to talk, his laughs interrupting him every couple of seconds.

"Mom- mom I can assu- assure you, we know that it- it- it's okay." Says Jon.

"Then, what is so funny? How can you assure me you know it all?"

Jace full of shrieks, no longer holding back any sounds.

A quick look to my dad and he seems completely out of it, he's checked out of this conversation long ago. I look down to my lap.

"Mo- mom we just kn- we just know." Jon answers.

Mom's eyebrows scrunch up even more. She's looking at the boys with complete destress and confusion. Her eyes glance to me quickly and I rush to glance back down. Her eyes look to the boys then to my father, like she's thinking of something. Her eyes get wide.

"ARE YOU BOYS SEXUALLY ACTIVE?!"

I can't help it, I scream. I quickly shut my mouth to stop more laughs from erupting.

The boys are looking at each other, trying their best to stop, but they're too far gone. My mom see's this look and her eye's get even wider.

"WITH EACH OTHER?!"

The boys look to my mother and back to each other, laughs stopping.

I can't hold it back anymore, I'm screaming with joy and I cannot stop. Laughs erupting in fits of joy.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that boys. I ju- I just didn't know. How could I not know that you two were in love? It all makes sense now! How you two are always looking at each other. We always thought it'd be Jace and Clary we might have to look out for, but this makes so much more sense."

"MOM!"

"JONATHAN AND I ARE NOT SCREWING!"

The boys say at the exact same time.

At this point I'm on the floor, hiccupping with laughter.

I faintly hear a "watch your mouth" come from my dad but I'm too distracted with my mom's sudden revelation.

She's pacing the floor.

"I should have known when you guys were babies, always together and refusing to leave the others side. Why Jon always insisted that Jace spend the night and Jace was always so eager." She looks up at the boys.

"I'm sorry." She walks around the table and comes in front of the both of them who are standing with wide eyes and their mouths open.

"I'm so sorry. I've been an absolute terrible mother to the both of you. I should have known so long ago; I just wasn't paying attention. I love both of you so much and don't think this changes anything at all. Is that why you didn't tell us? You thought we wouldn't love you anymore?"

Tears of terror are forming on her face while tears of joy are forming on mine.

"You thought I wouldn't love you anymore?" Her eyes are full blown red and her voice is seven octaves higher.

"Oh!" sniffle.

"I've been such a terrible mom if you believed I wouldn't love you anymore." She begins to hug both boys.

"What did I do to make you believe that?" she asks.

She's shaking.

I'm screaming and rolling on the floor.

"What did I do to make you believe that?!" She shrieks.

The boys jump into action going from being stock still to wrapping their arms around her. Her face in their chests, snot rolling on their shirts.

"What was it? Just tell me!" She's yelling extremely loudly but so am I.

Both of the boys jump at this.

"No-nothing mom. You didn't do anything." Jon says.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she yells.

"Uhh?"

The boys look between each other. No best friend lies they've made up for this one I see.

"We um- we didn't want you to split us apart." Jace says. Jonathan glaring at him.

"What? Why would I split you apart?" My mom asks looking up.

More looking between them.

"Since we were together we didn't want you to think it was inappropriate of us."

"You thought I wouldn't love you anymore?" She assumes again with more screaming.

"No, no no!" Jace rushes.

"Since we're so young we thought you might want us to focus on our studies and stuff. We knew you would accept us Jocelyn, we just didn't want to have to live in separate houses and I didn't want to have to live by myself or always traveling with my parents." Jace rushes out, making up a story as quickly as he can.

My mom begins to calm down sniffling. She looks to Jonathan.

"Is this true Jon, you thought I would think you were too young?"

He looks at her and Jace panicking. Jace nods his head prompting him to say yes.

"Uhh, yes. We didn't want to be too apart. Even if Jace's house is just around the corner we're just way too much in love to be that much apart." Jon finishes.

Jace is giving him a stupid look clearly saying too much.

I get up from the floor wiping my eyes and sit down opposite from them.

My mom's sniffling, significantly more calm.

"I guess that makes some sense. But you still should have told me. I would never split you two apart." She wipes her nose on the back of her hand and hugs the two of them tightly.

"I love all of you too much to do something like that." A sniffle. She steps back gives them both a reassuring smile and a kiss on cheek before patting each of their cheeks and comes over to where I am.

"Did you know about this Clary?"

I glance to the two boys who now have complete smug looks on their faces now that I'm the one being questioned.

"No mom. I had absolutely no clue." I say.

A cough from behind her back.

"She's lying Jocelyn, Clary's actually the one who helped us get together and explain our feelings for each other." Jace says with Jon nodding his head in agreement.

My mother gives me a look.

"I'm assuming you didn't tell me because you thought I'd split them up?"

"Yes mom." I say quickly.

She nods her head. Gives a pause.

"Are you sexually active Clary?" she asks.

The boys chuckling in the background while my cheeks turn pink from the question. My dad's eye narrow as he glances up finally.

"No." I mumble.

"What'd you say Clary? Speak with your head up."

"No I am not sexually active mom." I say louder with my head down still, blushing even harder.

The boys are laughing even harder now.

"Well, it seems the boys know all about making love to each other. They probably did a lot of research."

She looks back eye brows raised in question.

They quickly wipe the smiles from their face and nod their head in agreement with complete serious faces on.

Jon says a, "Oh yes." At the same time Jace says, "Definitely."

She looks back to me.

"So do I need to just talk to you about it?" she asks.

"No, no, I'm good. I've- I've also done some research." I say looking up quickly.

"I think you should have the talk with her mom, she's clearly confused and needs to be assured sex is okay and natural." Jon says.

I glare at him and Jace who's nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, I think you boys are right. Why don't you two scurry along and Clary, your father, and I will talk."

 **There you have it folks! I'm sorry for the long wait! I had a chapter written a few days ago… but I accidentally deleted it. It was the car scene when the three were driving back home. That being said this chapter was supposed to be the next one, but it was way too boring trying to rewrite it, (that being the car scene) so I wrote this one instead. Thank you for reading. Please read, review and request others to read it please. Updates more frequently now! I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Enjoy my beautiful people! I do not own!**

* * *

I run up the stairs and throw open my and Jon are both in my room and laying on my bed! I roll my eyes and go and sit in the chair near my desk. I grab the homework out of my backpack and begin to write another bs paper for Dorothea's class, all while sitting in quiet. I can feel the boy's eyes on the back of head, waiting for an explanation, but I refuse to offer them anything. After all, they did leave me by myself to hear my mother ranting about sex! She covered everything, from kissing, to foreplay, to the actual deed; to talked about.I hear a cough behind me, one of the boys trying to get my attention. I ignore and continue to write my name at the top of the paper.

I'm writing the title of the paper when Jace coughs my name, "Clary".

I turn around and see both of the boys looking at me expectedly. I once again roll my eyes and turn back around to my homework.

"Hey Jonathan, remember that one time Clary tried to give herself a haircut and managed to cut her bangs so short that you could barely even see them?" Jace asks.

"Yeah." Jonathan says with a snicker.

"Well, how do you think she'd feel if we showed Sebastian those amazing pictures Jonathan?"

"Jace, I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all!"I keep my resolve and keep trying to think of something to write on this paper.

"Or maybe" Jonathan continues, "we can show him pictures from Freshmen Years Homecoming" he finishes.

"You wouldn't dare!" I scream while flipping over in the chair.

"Maybe, if you tell us what happened we would keep our mouths shuts and not let him know of your obsession with him." Jace says.

Sebastian Verlac is a handsome senior man that I've had a crush on for as long as I can remember. He's 6 foot 5 inches of pale skin and dark eyes. He plays football with Jace and Jonathan, and although they're friendly with him, they don't talk too often. The two boys could potentially expose all of my secret photos and secrets to him, and to be honest I don't feel that it would even be a low for them.

I break my resolve and talk."Mom and Dad are making me get on birth control." I say and I turn back around to focus on my homework.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Starting when exactly?" The two boys shout at the same time.

I spin around in the chair to see Jonathan giving Jace an incredulous and annoyed look from the question he asked.

"Wait, why are mom and dad making you get on birth control? You don't need it; you're not even allowed to have sex."

I shrug. "They feel that it's better to be safe than sorry! And I'm allowed to have sex and do whatever I please with my body, I just haven't done it yet."

"Well, it's still completely unnecessary, I'll go tell them it's not needed." Jonathan says while standing up.

"I agree with you Clary!" Jace says. "Do you think you're ready to have sex? Are you gonna use the birth control for its purpose?

"Jon and I ignore him.

"Really I have you two to thank for this. If you hadn't of told mom and dad all of that nonsense, I wouldn't be getting on birth control! So thank you Jonathan and thank you Jace."

"No problem Clary. When are you starting again?" Jace asks.

"I think mom is making the appointment tomorrow, so probably sometime this week." I reply with a shrug.

I take a look toward Jonathan; he looks completely defeated and upset."Well, if you do really want to go on birth control, I guess it is better to be safe than sorry." Jonathan says. "Just please make sure you don't get with a total asshole Clary."

"Agreed." Jace says.

Jonathan looks at him for a brief moment and then leaves the room.

* * *

"Look Clary, why don't we take a break from the homework?" Jace asks.

"No, we don't have time for a break!" I scream.

"The human brain can only process so much before it shuts down, you stopped paying attention to what I was saying 20 minutes ago.

"Seeing the stubborn look on my face he shakes his head with a sigh."Fine, we can at least take a break from the writing process, and you can instead focus on just reading the book. Okay?" He asks.

"Alright" I agree.

We're laying on our stomachs on my bed. We're laying the opposite way, facing the door. The homework is sprawled out in front of us and we've been at it since Jon walked out an hour ago.I grab the book, flip to lay on my back, and open up the book to where I left off. I'm half way down the page before Jace talks.

"Do you even want to go on birth control?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why? I don't understand; Jon's right you're not sexually active so what's the point."

"There's other benefits to birth control besides not getting pregnant you know?" I say.

With the confused look he gives me I laugh and tell him to look it 're silent for another couple minutes, until I open up my mouth to talk.

"And it was completely my idea to go on birth control. My parents aren't making me at all." I say while looking at him.

He's looking me in the eye and continues to stare for a brief moment.

"You know I was just messing around with you at lunch right? I mean I did like the posi-

"Jonathan, Jace, Clary please come down here!" My mother says with a yell from downstairs.

I break eye contact with Jace and look at the door with a confused frown.

"I'm sorry, go ahead and finish." I say.

"Nah, it's okay. We should probably see what Jocelyn needs." He says with a small smile.

He rolls off the bed and opens up the door. I follow suit and in the hallway we see Jon and he has a confused face, questioning what mom could possibly want. I shrug and we walk down the stairs.

"When we get to the bottom my mom's there holding a bag of groceries in the kitchen and there's a bowl on the middle of the kitchens island.

"Alright" she begins, "We've all discussed sex today and I'm sure we all feel more comfortable knowing the truths come out." She says with a glance toward Jace and Jon. They quickly nod causing her to continue.

"Clary, this is for you too. This is for all of us. Jace and Jon you boys have already told us you're sexually active and you all know Valentine and I are. Clary you may not be sexually active yet, but pretty soon I'm sure you will be. That being said birth control is not the only contraceptive and protection you will need."

Her and my father dump the contents of the groceries on the table.

Jace and Jon begin laughing and looking at each other like they've hit the jackpot.

My eyes open up wide and I'm looking at my parents with so much are dumping packs and packs of condoms on the island. Even opening up the boxes and pulling out the rows in the container. My mom throws both Jace and Jon a box and then throws me one as well.

"These will be all over the house kids." She's talking to us while simultaneously putting the condoms in the bowl."There will be some in the kitchen, the bathroom, put the boxes I gave you in your rooms, your backpacks, wallets, purses. Everyone should have at least 3 of these with them at all times." She takes out a smaller box and looks at me.

"Clary, this is the morning after pill." She throws it to me."Just in case you get behind when you begin to take the birth control pill this could come in handy." She throws me the box.

"Now of course, you should still use a condom. This is only for emergency purposes and to have close by just in case. Put it in the bathroom.""I only bought one, you boys obviously don't need one." She says with a laugh.

I'm beginning to walk away when she continues to talk.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you guys and you probably won't like it, but I have to think of other peoples parents."

What is she possibly talking about?

She looks toward my brother and his best friend. "Now, boys you know Valentine and I completely support you but there are some complications with the living situation."

What? There's never been any problems with the living situation before.

"With you two boys being together and living in the same room, sharing the same bed, and everything we believe it'd be best if" she glances toward Valentine who nods his head telling her it's okay to continue."If Jace slept on the couch for a bit." She says.

"What, why?" Jon says.

"Yeah mom, you said you wouldn't split them up." I say defending their fake love.

"We're not!" she quickly explains.

"Your father and I just think it would be best until we tell Jace's parents about the situation." She finishes.

Jon and I share a confused look while Jace looks at my mom.

"Are you saying you're gonna tell my parents Jon and I are gay for each other?"

Oh shit.

"Yes, and we know your parents won't mind it, after all their Godson Alec is gay and they love him. We just don't know if they would be comfortable with you boys being so close and living together."

"We've lived together our whole lives mom!" Jon yells.

She pleadingly looks at Jon trying to get to understand."Yes I get that son! It's just you boys are still so young and can change your mind and-

"Mom! Are you trying to say that they might grow out of being gay?" I say disgusted with the words coming out of her mouth.

"NO! Not at all!" She looks desperate.

"Then what are you saying mom?" Jon yells.

"You boys are too domesticated and homey." My father finally speaks up with a glance to each of the boys.

"Your mother and I are trying to save you from hurting yourselves too much in the end. Let's say this relationship doesn't work out, how is it going to feel to still be laying in the same bed with your ex? If one of you starts dating someone else? You have plenty of time to date and then make the decision to move in together. You have the rest of your lives if that's what you want. We're saying you need some separation and boundaries to help you both in the long run."

The boys looked shocked.

"I'm sure I looked shocked, but what mom and dad is saying makes rush into the important parts of a high school relationship? Even if there relationship is fake, what mom and dad are saying makes sense.

"The Herondale's aren't going to care about the boys being in a relationship either. They may care about the important step the boys are taking by living together though, even if they have been doing it for years before."

"Do I really have to sleep on the couch though?" Jace says unexpectedly.

"It's super uncomfortable" he adds when everyone's looking at him in partial shock and confusion at the unexpected question.

Mom's the first one to answer."Well, I suppose if Clary would be willing to share, you could room with her."

"What? No way!" Jonathan shrieks.

"NO!" I say shaking my head.

"Jon, don't be jealous and Clary be nice! The couch is really uncomfortable and he is used to laying on a nice and comfortable bed. Isn't that right Jace?" She's looking at me with a pointed and expectant face, waiting for me to say yes.

Jon is gritting his teeth and glaring at Jace, who nods his head in agreement. "Please Clary, the couch is horrid to sleep on."

"No." I firmly shake my head and give my mom a defiant look.

She's looking at me with a calm but serious face."Fine. Clary, you can sleep on the couch and Jace will have your room and bed!" She says cheerfully with a smile on her face.

"I agree with that idea a little more." Jonathan agrees.

"What? NO! Fine! Jace and I can share my bed but his stuff stays in Jonathans room!" I yell."

Okay" my mom says with a grin. "Is that okay with you Jace? You can still hang out with Jon in the day, just no sleepovers in his room all the time okay?"

"Yeah, that's excellent Jocelyn." Jace says

"Okay! We all have ourselves a deal then." She finishes.

I look at Jace to see he has an extremely pleased look on his face. My mom looks happy since she got us all to agree. Jonathan looks angry and upset with his teeth still grit together and dad just looks ready to be done with this is going to be an extremely ridiculous situation.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I'm so freaking sorry for this wait! The year anniversary for the story has passed and I am honestly so disappointed in myself and the amount of chapters I have wrote. I promised myself I wouldn't be the type of author who updated like this and look what I've become! Thank you to all of you for waiting and sticking around. Thank you to crazytolbean who messaged me. Sorry it took till Sunday night to get this up, believe it or not I've been trying to write it all weekend. Once I put on some good music, got comfortable, and stopped texting it cam along quickly. Thank you all I love you.**


End file.
